More than Gold
by Havenspirit of MoonClan
Summary: This story is for those looking for something to read, guidance, a purpose, etc. Even if the stories don't pertain to you, just read it. Rated T for safety.
1. The beginning

_It's me again! So I was listening to some Christian music and I saw this one I really liked "Britt Nicole- Gold". Any way in the music video are the lives of 5 teenagers (three girls and two boys) and I thought that I could do a story of their life from their point of view and their stories._

_So there were quiet a few different stories. One of the girls had pale skin, cut herself, and wore dark clothes (giving herself a nickname "Vampire Girl"). One of the boys was tall and liked to practice Ballet (getting picked on by football players). One of the other girls was very pale, with thining hair and was throwing up to try to loose weight. The third girl looked a bit gothic and was riding her skateboard at night, I'm guessing in front of a public building and a police man came and destroyed her skate board. The last kid was a short teenage boy who got picked on because he wasn't good at basketball and never got picked to be on a team._

_Now, I'm not perfect but this is just something I want to do and I may not be right about these teenager's stories but... I feel like doing it._


	2. Vampire Girl-July (cutting & depression)

_Okay so this story is about "Vampire Girl" who I decided to name July. You'll like this._

July walked down the main hall of the high school she attended. Realizing that the sleeve on her shirt was up, she quickly pulled it over her arm, hiding the cuts. A while ago July's dad was killed in a car accident. Later, the same year, both of July's grandparents on her mom's side died when their car malfunctioned and crashed into a tree. July had gone into depression and then started to get bullied by other kids.

Their favorite phrase, "Vampire Girl". July's mom said that they just didn't know what to say, but July knew that they _did_ know what to say. "Vampire Girl" came from the fact that July's skin was very pale and that she always wore black clothes, even her shoes and backpack were black. That was when July began to cut, hoping that physical pain would block out the mental pain.

July walked to her locker, trying to ignore the snickering teenagers behind her. "Vampire Girl" was written in marker on her locker. Knowing what was coming July opened her locker and just watched as rubber black bats that had been stuffed in her locker by other kids fell to the floor. July clutched her black shorts to resist the urge to punch a boy who started laughing and putting two fingers upside-down in his mouth to make it look like vampire fangs.

When July turned back to her locker and was going to grab her science notebook and a textbook for first block when she noticed something strange... instead of staring at the wall of the locker and her stuff, there was dazzling yellow sparkles. July couldn't resist leaning in to see what was going on when all of a sudden she was falling through the air!

Scared that she was going to break a bone July tried to turn over to face the ground but something kept her from doing it. July felt very many arms connect with her back, breaking her fall.

There were other teenagers around her, some clapping and a few others saying things like, "Yes, come on we don't want to be late." or "Great job, you know that Jesus loves you.". One person even said, "You look really pretty, but maybe add a little color to your outfit."

Somebody ran off and came back with a blue balloon, "Here," the boy handed it to her. "We should go, or we'll be late."

Finding her voice, July asked, "Late for what?"

"You'll see, hurry up." The boy and other teenagers ran ahead.

July followed them, not exactly sure what to do. They ran through some woods and into a hedge. "We need you to lead us through it." One of the teenage girls said.

"I- I don't know the way." July stammered.

"'Course you do." One of the boys cut in. "They're all ready starting the party."

July walked through, cautiously, into the maze. When they reached the first fork, July hesitated. _Turn right_ A voice said in her head. July began to confidently move through the maze, the teenagers behind her jumping up and down and talking excitedly. The voice guided her and suddenly a large white house loomed over head.

At first July began to back up but suddenly she was filled with immense joy and happiness, more than she had felt even before she sunk into depression. The kids behind her cheered, "Yes, we're here!"

July walked forward and the door opened, another teenager who gave her a huge hug. But July was too awe-struck by the party in front of her to really notice. There were balloons everywhere and several teens dancing, one even began break dancing, almost popping the balloons on the ground.

A boy came forward and wrapped her in a gentle hug and then somebody put something on her head. July quickly took it off and found she was holding a gold crown.

"Put it back on, you look great in it." The boy said.

"I'm no princess." July replied, realizing how stupid she was being.

The boy took the crown and placed it back on her head, "You're God's princess and that is all that matters."

_Hello again. I really like this story and I'll try to make the others just as inspiring, especially the boys since they are kind of outnumbered by girls._


	3. Author's note

_Sorry, I've been kind of neglecting this story. I've been very busy with trying to update my other stories and life. I'll try to give More than Gold more attention now that I've updated my other stories._


	4. Matthew (bullying)

_Hello, so this chapter is going to be with the boy who practiced Ballet and was bullied by football players. Hope you like it._

Matthew practiced the dance moves for the new song they were learning in ballet. _Just one more time_, he thought as he practiced listened to the song on his MP3 player. Soon the football players would pass by on their way to practice but he still had to practice, despite the fact they bullied him.

He had just finished when he saw them stop and one of them pretending to do a ballet move that Matthew had never actually done that many people thought people in ballet did often.

_Not cool, man._ Matthew thought as the football players began laughing. He knew better than to voice his thoughts. The first time he said that one of the football players said, "At least we are cool." And had then threw a football at him, which had hit him in the stomach. They would probably do something else if he said it again but Matthew didn't risk it.

He walked to his Duffle bag to put away his MP3 player away when he noticed that there was something large, yellow and sparkling in his bag and it was becoming larger! Matthew was about to step back when he was drawn into his bag and did a front flip when he realized he was falling from the sky!

Confused and scarred Matthew suddenly felt arms meet his back and several teenagers, who had interlaced their arms to break his fall, helped him to his feet and a few clapped. Others said things like, "You know, Jesus loves you." or "Nice front flip, I wish I had moves like that." Another boy even said, "Your ballet moves are really cool. Could you teach me?"

One of the teenagers, probably the oldest, spoke up, "We don't have time, we need to get to the party."

"What party?" Matthew asked. Just a second ago he had been practicing ballet.

"You don't know?" He didn't wait for a answer. "Never mind, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

The teenagers ran off into some near by woods, Matthew following since he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Soon they reached a large maze, "You need to lead us through it." one of the kids said.

"I don't know the way." Matthew said.

"Sure you do." The oldest teen pushed him towards the maze entrance.

Matthew reluctantly began to walk through the maze. But when he reached the first division, he knew to turn right. He continued through the maze, now knowing where to turn and which way to go. "There it is!" the oldest teenager, who was behind him, pointed to a tall white building.

At first Matthew hesitated but something seemed to call him to the building so he began to move forward again. When he arrived someone opened the door and gave him a hug but Matthew just stood awe-struck at the party in a nearby room. There were even more teenagers and they were all celebrating.

Finally the oldest teenagers pushed him forward, "Come on, let's go!"

Matthew entered the party and someone asked him to do a few dance moves.

"In front of so many people?" Matthew asked. He wasn't normally shy but this time he was a bit reluctant.

"Why not?" The person directed him to a clearing full of balloons. Unsure what to do Matthew just began to dance to a song he remembered from last year.

When he finished he felt someone place something a bit heavy on his head. Matthew took it off, it was a gold crown.

"Put it back on!" Several teenagers in the party yelled.

Blushing slightly Matthew put the crown back on and now he knew he belonged here.

_Hi so, yeah, it isn't as good as my earlier chapter. I'll try to update soon but it is kind of rough with all my stories I'm working on._


	5. Christmas Shout-Out

Merry Christmas More Than Gold readers! Since this is a Christian story I hope you all know the true story of Christmas, the birth of Jesus Christ, God's Son.

Happy Birthday Jesus!

If anyone wants a full description of Jesus' birth, just reply to this and ask for me to send it to you.


	6. Lilly- anorexia p 1

_Hey, so it has been a __**super**__ long time since I updated this story. So this chapter with be Lilly, who has a problem with anorexia._

Lilly walked into the bathroom at her high school. It had a large mirror that was just low enough to see her hips.

She pulled up her shirt and looked down at her stomach, everyone said she was thin but she could see her stomach reaching over her size 1 jeans. She knew she shouldn't have eaten that extra slice of cake at her aunt's wedding...

Everyone was still in the cafeteria eating lunch, maybe she could throw up the lunch she just ate to lose weight. Lilly locked a bathroom stall, pulled her blond hair behind her head and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Ach!" was all she heard while her lunch was thrown into the toilet. Once she was sure she had thrown up as much of her lunch as possible, Lilly flushed the toilet and cleaned out her mouth with water. While she was still at the sink two other girls walked in. _Great, I hope they don't notice me._ Lilly thought after glancing at the girls.

Alisha and another popular girl, Jenna, had just walked into the bathroom. They were part of the reason Lilly had started Bulimia.

* * *

(Flashback)

In 7th grade, Lilly had started noticed that her jeans were getting too small. It happened again in 8th grade... then once again in 9th; she had been pretty popular by then but her 'friends' had started to make remarks about her weight. "You look like a elephant in skinny jeans." Jenna had said.

"Yeah, lose some weight... then we'll talk." Another girl had added.

Soon Lilly had found her old friends going out of their way to ignore her. She tried several diets... but all either did nothing to change her weight, actually made her _gain_ weight, or just failed miserably.

Her old friends had come along again, but not to say sorry or give her advice; just to make fun of her. "Since you look like a elephant, why can't you make noises like one?" Alisha had snapped.

"Why don't you join the circus?" her old boyfriend laughed. "Then again, they will have to find hoops big enough for you to fit through."

Then she discovered that, during her once-a-month period; she often had cravings for sweets and followed it. She remembered seeing some girls at her school throwing up after eating.

The Bulimia began then, it first happened everytime after eating sweets. Lilly had thought she was doing great when she did begin loosing pounds.

Throwing up for one week a month soon turned into once a day, every day. Lilly noticed her skin paling and her hair falling out, but that was the least of her worries... for now... Lilly soon began loosing more weight; when she began gaining weight.

She then stopped eating breakfast, but continued to throw up. This seemed to be working.

* * *

(The Present)

Alisha and Jenna stopped; and Jenna suddenly poised with her hands on her hips and her head thrown back, "Whatcha doin' Lilly?" she asked.

Alisha stuck out her tongue and pointed her finger so it looked like she was going to force it down her throat so she would throw up. "Nothing, just throwing my life down the toilet."

Both girls laughed and left the bathroom; Lilly wondered if they even had to use it.

She finished washing her mouth out and looked into the mirror... she _was_ throwing her life down the toilet. Her once full, blond hair was still straight as a board, but was now starting to fall out and looked dull. Her skin was paling until her once slight tan had turned to ghost white; making her look like a ghost now that her cheeks were beginning to thin to just a thin layer of skin. Her teeth were a lot more sensitive now and it hurt to try to eat anything hard like chips, some vegetables and fruits, or even certain candies.

She leaned closer, imagining the picture of her before she started Bulimia flashed through her mind... what she was now couldn't compare at all to who she used to be...

Lilly looked down at the sink when she saw a flash of yellow in the mirror; slowly looking up she noticed small yellow sparkles coming out of the mirror and flying around. She would have been shocked but what startled her more was the figure in the mirror that was _supposed_ to be her.

The Lilly in the mirror smiled widely, letting out a little laugh... that laugh... it was hers! _I can't remember the last time I've ever laughed,_ Lilly thought. She leaned closer to look as the Lilly in the mirror motioned with her left hand for Lilly to come closer.

The Lilly in the mirror placed the palm of her hand to the glass, "Come here." She said, her voice muffled a little. Lilly didn't know what to do, her hand moved on its own accord and placed itself on the glass, but instead of glass Lilly could feel her own hand.

Suddenly the Lilly in the mirror turned and Lilly was pulled forward, the bathroom disappeared and she was falling from the sky!

_Cliff-hanger! I'm sorry but this story is really long and I still have other stories that need updating. I'll try to put up the second part of this story soon._


	7. Lilly- anorexia p 2

_Hey. Sorry it took so long to update this. I had to update my other stories, then I was busy. One of my other stories, Anna, I had Writer's Block on that, but I still needed to update that... it took two months. I then needed to update another story... I've been overloaded with work lately._

_I noticed that the last chapter wasn't actually that long, so I'm not really sure why I claimed it to be very long seeing that chapters on my other stories can be anywhere from 1,000 to 3,500 words long. I am going to try to make up for not updating this very often with these last few chapters. Anyway, so this will be part 2 of Lilly, who suffers from anorexia. Just so you know, so far, this seems to be the one that least follows the music video. There was no flash-back in the video and also the other two girls from the last chapter, Alisha and Jenna, they came into the bathroom to put on their make-up again but I excluded that part. The parts added to this, that weren't in the video, include the field of flowers and the mountain, as well as Ashley coming back to get Lilly, _

_After this will be Dillon, a kind-of-short boy who wasn't picked for the basketball team because of his size, and Alicia, a slightly 'gothic' teen who... well, you'll find out, after those two stories I will write about these issues, depression/cutting, being different, anorexia, bullying, and others._

Lilly almost screamed in shock as she felt air rushing past her. She tried to turn over to see where she was falling, but something prevented her from turning over, though she did catch a glimpse of a forest.

The ground came closer and closer when suddenly she felt a 'net' of arms connect with her back and stared in shock at a group of teenagers she had never seen before help her onto her feet, a few beginning to clap as soon as their arms were free.

"You're really pretty, I wish my hair was blond." One girl commented, her reddish-brown hair held up in a high bun. "Brown is so boring!"

"No, it isn't." The guy next to her commented, "Blond is just Lilly's natural color."

"W-what?" Lilly asked in shock. She had no idea who these kids were, at least one knew her name, and she noticed that her hair was fuller and didn't seem as frizzy as before. When she lifted her hands to try to see her hair better, she noticed her skin wasn't as pale anymore. "What happened?"

"Come on," Another girl said in excitement. "You're gonna be late to the party!"

"What party?" Lilly questioned.

"You'll find out when we get there." One of the boys in the group said. "Now, we better hurry."

The group of teens ran towards the woods next to them, Lilly staying where she was. She barely even knew them! She had landed in a small clearing on the edge of a forest, with a large field of different colored flowers on one side. There was a mountain in the background and Lilly could swear she could see people on it, but they weren't climbing... Before she could try to take a closer look though one of the girls who had been in the group, a girl who looked almost exactly like her except her hair was brown instead of blond, ran up. "Hey, we're going to be late. Come on!" She yelled but it was said in a way that showed she wasn't angry.

Lilly followed, she had a feeling that she should trust the other teens and ran through the woods after them. Soon, even though from the sky the forest looked _huge_, they reached the other side. There was a large maze here with the top of a white mansion just visible over the top of the closest hedges.

"Lead the way," One of the guys said, patting her on the shoulder slightly.

"I don't know the way." Lilly protested.

"Just think about it and you'll make it." The girl with reddish-brown hair replied.

Lilly took a few steps forward, and knew to take a right at the first turn... the directions through the maze kept coming to her even before she could come up to the breaks in the path until she finally realized that the other teenagers weren't beside her anymore. Wondering where they had gone, she didn't notice that she had come to the end of the maze. Finally the girl who looked like her except for her hair color came up from the opposite direction Lilly had gone, with the other teenagers coming up behind her.

"There you are! We lost you there." The girl ran forward. "Look!" She pointed to the mansion they had seen only a part of earlier. That first thing Lilly noticed was how big it was. "Oh, I hope they didn't start without us." The girl ran forward, "By the way, I'm Ashley."

Lilly walked after her, she was nervous but the house seemed to be pulling her toward it. Ashley knocked on the door, which was opened by another teenager and propped open as they walked past. "Surprise!" Lilly heard a bunch of teenagers yell from a room just a few feet from the door and she looked in.

There were quite a few teenagers in the room, all with party hats and plastic cups in their hands. There were balloons covering the wooden floor as well as more blocking the ceiling.

Lilly couldn't recognize any of the teens except for one, her older brother! But... but her older brother had died two years ago when he was hit be a drunk driver. So, what was he doing here?

Her brother, William, came up and gave her a hug, when he broke it she questioned him on why he was there. "I got an invitation, duh!" He said in his jokester voice, "Don't worry, you aren't dead. But I've got something for you."

William pulled something tucked in the back of his jacket and placed it on her head before she could really see what it was. She reached up to take it off and see what it was, but he grabbed her hands with his. "It's a gold crown. You're worth more than gold, Lilly. No matter what Alisha and Jenna said, you're God's princess. And I can tell you that their opinions don't matter at all."

_Me again, again sorry for not updating in forever. I hope you like it and I will try to do Dillon's story soon, just let be update three of my other stories (which won't take so long as I already have most of the new chapters planned for both). Bye!_


	8. Author's Note (again)

Hey all you Fanfiction readers! Sorry about this, but I have an announcement to make (it's the same for all my stories).

I've gotten behind in schoolwork and other studies, so I will only be updating my stories once (maybe twice if I'm doing good) a month. I know that this is probably torture for those of you who were left with cliffhangers in the last chapter of this story, so SORRY! There is good news though, I'm getting caught up pretty fast so this will probably only be going on for maybe a month or two more.

If you're wondering whether I am going to be posting a chapter for the story you are reading right now this month, check this list for the title of the story. If it's on it, just be patient and the new chapter will be out soon:

\- More Than Gold

\- The Stranger

\- Fix Your Eyes On God- the story

\- Rose, a cat to remember

If you didn't find the title, wait till next month.

Thank all of you! Oh, and while your waiting I don't mind if anyone submits ideas for the future of this story, I may even use them soon. :-)


	9. Dillon- peer pressure

_Hello again, so time to update (and I did have some writer's block, sorry but I did get this updated close to on time). This chapter is going to be about Dillon, a boy who wants to play basketball but is too short so he wasn't picked. There is already a case in here about bullying so I think this one may be about peer pressure... because many of his friends were trying out for basketball... I don't know. But it is the shortest story in the video so you may find added parts (kind of like Lily's story last chapter)._

"Nice shot Alex!" Matthew congratulated his teammate.

_Yeah, nice shot,_ Dillon thought glumly. He _was_ happy that his older brother, Alex, had made the basketball team, but he wasn't that excited because he had been cut for his size. Alex was always the 'lucky' one, he was friends with all the cool kids, was practically six feet tall already, etc. While Dillon seemed to have received the short-end of the stick.

"Thanks." Alex replied.

Dillon looked up from the stands where he sat with his basketball in his lap. Alex gave him a quick thumbs-up before turning back to his new friends, friends that had once supported Dillon before they had met his brother.

While the team walked off to talk with the coach, Dillon was left at the stands with only a stupid ball of air for company. "I'm too short." Dillon complained, picking the ball up and throwing it to one side of the gym in anger.

Unfortunately though it landed by the janitor's equipment. Mr. Wargle, the head janitor walked over, "Hey boy... Dillon, whatever they call you. You go pick that up unless you want to mop the gym Friday."

Dillon rolled his eyes, but got up and walked to the nearest stairs. Strangely though, when Dillon picked up the ball he saw a growing ball of light in a high corner of the space where he was. It was really pretty and he was held him in place until... oh no.

All Dillon knew was one second he was in the small space with the janitor's equipment and the next he was falling from the sky! Dillon tried to turn around to keep from hurting himself, but he couldn't. It was impossible!

He was sure that he was going to get hurt when he hit the ground, as he was falling really fast. But then what seemed like a net of arms connected with his back and Dillon's speeding path to the ground was stopped. Whoever it was that caught him helped him to his feet.

Dillon turned only to find a group of about 6, no 7, teenagers smiling at him and clapping. A few even complimented him, "That was a good throw." Another said, "I wish I was good at basketball, but I'm better at soccer." One teenager, who seemed to be the oldest of all of them, walked up and said, "Hey, you're taller then me when I was your age... you look better then me too. Anyway, we need to get to the party."

"What party?" Dillon asked, finally finding his voice and backing up a few feet. The teenagers and him were in a small grassy clearing surrounded by deciduous forest on all sides.

"You'll see it when you get there. Now let's go." One of the girls in the group said, walking towards the forest.

"I don't even know you." Dillon stated.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Rebekah." The girl said before pointing to the two other girls in the group. "That's Sarah and Esther." She then pointed to three of the boys. "They are Noah, Joshua, and Thomas." Rebekah then pointed to the oldest teenager. "And that is John."

"Thanks for the introduction. Now we need to go before we're late." John rolled his eyes just slightly, shaking his head.

"Late to what?" Dillon questioned, he was no longer carrying the basketball, he wasn't in the gym, the basketball team was no where to be seen. To make things worse, he was in a strange place with seven complete strangers.

"The party, haven't you been listening?" Sarah responded. "We'll explain later, but we need to go." The rest of the teenagers followed as her, Rebekah, and Esther walked into the woods.

Dillon decided to follow them, but only because he wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. While the other teenagers talked and sang songs, the sandy-haired boy stayed apart. Pretty soon though the woods stopped suddenly, opening to a tall row of hedges, a maze. Looking up, Dillon noticed something white above the hedge, but couldn't see what it was connected to.

"You'll have to lead us through." Joshua commented, breaking the silence.

"What? I don't know the way through." Dillon almost shouted.

"'Course you do, now hurry before we're all late." Esther said with slight frustration. "I hope they have purple balloons, they're my favorite."

"They _always_ have purple balloons, though I do really hope they have blue this time." Noah replied.

Dillon turned to John, "I'm not joking, I don't know they way. One second I was in the gym, now I'm here."

"Just think about it, I trust you." John replied, his brown eyes shining.

Dillon just sighed, walking forward hesitantly while the seven teenagers followed. When he came to the first turn he somehow knew he needed to go right. He then took a left at the next one, two more rights, three lefts, straight for a very long way, two rights, and then a left. All the while the seven teenagers continued talking and singing.

They were at the end of the maze, but Dillon wasn't entirely sure what to do now... the white thing he had seen earlier was the top of a medium-sized mansion. It was all white, as if it had been freshly painted. There were so many types of flowers around it, more than types then Dillon had ever seen or even heard of before. In the background was an absolutely huge mountain that seemed to be giving off its own light. Dillon didn't have much time to gaze though because the other teenagers ran forward, only Thomas and John walking calmly behind the others.

"What is this place?" Dillon asked, suddenly feeling like the mansion were pulling him toward it.

"We don't have a name for it, but Jesus made it for us." John answered, shrugging.

"Wait a second... _Jesus_ made this? Am I dead?" Dillon paled, he couldn't be dead... He still had so much he wanted to do in life.

"Yes, and no." Thomas replied. "Don't worry. You'll get to go back soon."

"Go back?" Dillon repeated.

"Are you three slow-pokes going to hurry up or not?" Rebekah yelled from the doorstep of the mansion. Sarah, Ester, Joshua, and Noah had all already disappeared inside, Rebekah following despite not getting an answer.

"Come on, let's go." John hurried up.

Dillon followed, thoroughly confused but not wanting to be left alone in... wherever he was... As soon as he walked in he noticed a _lot_ of noise coming from the first room on the left. He had found the party.

When he walked into the room John walked up to him again, this time carrying a gold basketball. Well, Dillon didn't think it was really made of gold, it couldn't be. But it was most likely painted to look like it was gold and it even sparkled in the light coming from a white light fixture. John tossed him the ball, it was the perfect size for him, unlike all the others he had ever been given which were always either too large or small.

"Like it?" John asked.

"Uh, yeah... I guess." Dillon held the ball in first one hand and then the other, it was also very light-weight.

"Here, I want to teach you a cool handshake." John showed him some weird handshake, but then stopped. "You know what, I forgot to tell you something I needed to tell you a while ago: The basketball team isn't your thing. I know you wanted to join it because all your friends did, but God is trying to show you that you have a different talent. You're special and that is one of the many reasons He loves you."

_Yay! Sorry it took so long, I've been having some hard time getting inspiration for this. :-) Next chapter is going to be harder so I could use some encouragement. Thanks for reading! ;-D_


	10. Author's Note (yet again)

_Hello everybody! Thank you for taking time to read this. For this month, May, I have a lot of schoolwork, though a lot less than last time this note was published; we will be celebrating Mother's Day for a whole week; __**and**__ it is mine and my brother's and sister's birthday. So you can probably expect me to get behind on my stories again. But, you can expect a new chapter for whatever story you are reading right now in between now and the first week of June. After June though, the number of chapters per month may increase, but no promises. I am also starting two new stories:_

Here I Am- is based off of God's Not Dead and scenes the first time Josh and Kara met at a Newsboy's Concert. One-shot

Island of the Night- is based after How To Train Your Dragon 2. While out on a regular flight with his mom, Valka, and his wife, Astrid, Hiccup comes across a wild Night Fury. At first she is super feisty and dangerous, but Toothless manages to calm her down. With help from his friends and mom, Hiccup barely manages to train her when she takes him to a strange island, only to find a discovery no one expected.

Here I Am _is going to be published after updating _Anna_ and _The Perfect Stranger_ so keep an eye on the updates for those two if you are interested. _Island of the Night_ however is probably going to have to wait for the first chapter after I update _The Stranger _and _More Than Gold. _I hope you like my stories and HAVE A FANTASTIC SUMMER! SHOOT, IT'S THE CAP'S LOCK BUTTON! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! lol_


	11. Alicia (goth and loss)

_Hello Internet Explorers! lol, seriously. I've got to work on my opening sentence for my stories... just embarrassing. Anyone, got any tips?_

_Anyway, this is the last 'story' for this story (does that make sense). But, don't fear. The next few chapters are going to contain tips, quotes, and Bible verses on how to deal with things like depression, bullying, bulimia, etc. And, real life stories from me and my friends._

_So, here we go. Meet Alicia:_

Alicia jumped on her skateboard, doing a pretty cool trick her friends had taught her. It was already late, but she decided just to make one more circle of the small town she lived in before bed.

She was just passing the Community Center when a police car with very bright lights pulled in front of her. She stopped, covering her eyes with her arm.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing out?" The police officer asked, getting out of his car.

"I-I was just going home." Alicia lied.

"Yeah, sure. Come with me, I've already received several reports of you and other punks riding around at night and making a bunch of noise." The policeman grabbed her arm and tried to pull her toward his car.

"No! Leave me alone!" Alicia yelled, trying to pull away.

The policeman grabbed her skateboard and in one huge stomp, it broke straight down the middle. Alicia froze, starring at the broken skateboard. It was given to her by her dad when she was still young. He had planned on giving it to her later, but since he was likely to be drafted into the Vietnam War, he gave it to her early. He had been drafted, and killed when a hidden enemy bomb went off. Since her mom had died in child birth, Alicia now lived with her uncle, who honestly didn't care that much for her.

In her shock, the policeman pulled her toward his car by the arm. After a few seconds, Alicia began trying to pull away from him once again, "Let me go!"

Then she saw it... a yellow sparkling light coming from the backseat of the police car. The policeman continued to jerk her arm around in an attempt to pull her in, obviously not seeing the light.

Alicia felt his grip loosen as the light expanded and... suddenly she was in the sky! It was daytime now, she had no idea what in the world was going on now! She tried to turn over, but her body wouldn't let her.

Arms connected with her back and then helped her to her feet as several teenagers, probably 6 or 7, surrounded her. They were all smiling and some were even clapping. A few offered encouraging words like, "Wow, nice trick!" or "I wish I could skateboard. Last time I tried it, I broke my wrist."

One of the oldest, a tall, brunette girl, waved them all off. "Come on guys, we have to get to the party."

"W-w-what p-party?" Alicia asked, unsure who these kids were.

"You know the-" One of the teens said. "Oh well, you'll see when you get there."

The group headed off into the near-by woods, not paying much attention. Alicia felt as if she were glued to the ground, having no idea what to do. Finally, she lifted one foot after the other and followed them. It was better to go with some people she had never met and possibly get to know them then to wonder around with no idea where she was.

Soon they reached the edge of the forest, but this time they were at a tall hedge with only one opening. _Great, a maze_, Alicia thought.

"You gotta lead us through." One teen said. The group had stopped near the opening, all of them staring at her.

"What? I don't know the way. I don't even now who you people are or where I am." Alicia responded.

"Just think about it." The oldest said. "You can do it. I believe in you."

Alicia stepped forward, unsure what to do. When she reached the first turn though, she knew to turn right. She came to another turn, left. Alicia continued to walk through the maze, somehow able to tell what turns she needed to make and when. The other teens just laughed and talked with one another.

Alicia made one final left turn, only to see something amazing. There was a medium-sized mansion in front of her. With all white walls and surrounded by flowers. "Yay, we're here!" One teen said, racing forward.

"Come on, lets go." The oldest said. "Oh, and nice job leading us through."

"Uh... thanks. I guess." Alicia responded.

When they walked in, Alicia was attracted toward a large room where many other teenagers stood. "Surprise!" A few yelled before going back to talking or dancing.

Alicia had no idea what to do, just frozen. Suddenly a familiar-looking teenager walked out of the bunch. "Cousin Mary?" Alicia half-yelled. Her cousin had been killed in the Virginia Tech. School shooting a few years ago. They had been the best of friends, not even realizing they were cousins until the day before Mary's death...

"Yep, hi there." Mary and her hugged, Alicia never wanting to let go. She almost wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. "It's okay," Mary rubbed her back gently. "We're together for now, but I have to go soon. You are dead, so don't worry about that. Oh, and I gotcha something."

Mary pulled a skateboard out from some hiding spot. It was diiferent though, all of it, yep, the wheels, board, and everything, were golden in color. Mary handed it to her.

"Like it?" Mary asked.

"Love it, thank you." Alicia said. It was light-weight even though it seemed as if it were made of gold.

Mary beamed. "You want to know something? Your God's princess when you believe in him."

_ÀAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD done. What do you think? Sorry if it seems kind of fast paced. I've been really busy. I'm going to kind of miss this story... I will honor it when I begin my next story! No, this isn't the end, just the rest will just be advice and actually real stories. Anyway, God bless. _


End file.
